


【授權翻譯】 a Hero needs a Villain

by UsagiKobo



Series: E-2 ColdFlash [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Jealous Len, M/M, Mayer Snart, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レ二バリ, 冷閃 - Freeform, 翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiKobo/pseuds/UsagiKobo
Summary: Earth-2 Barry talking to Earth-2 Len about Captain Cold after he got back from Earth-1. Len is jealous a bit...從E1回來的E2!巴里對E2!市長萊說著E1!寒冷隊長的事蹟, 萊有點吃醋…





	【授權翻譯】 a Hero needs a Villain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a Hero needs a Villan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142741) by [lee_kouren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_kouren/pseuds/lee_kouren). 



> A Translation of “a Hero needs a Villain”, by lee_kouren  
> lee_kouren 太太的冷閃文” a Hero needs a Villain”的中文翻譯  
> 作者的話:
> 
> 雖然說是冷閃, 對不起...又是E-2的巴里跟市長萊。
> 
> 這是要參加展售會用的原稿陷入困境, 所以寫了個那之後的小故事。  
> 一篇花了一小時盡情發洩自己欲望的東西。
> 
> 只是我很喜歡E-2巴里跟市長萊, 所以寫起來很開心www
> 
> 好了, 我要來趕稿了 ！加油 ！！

今天一碰面以來巴里就一直掛著笑容, 其心情之好可見一斑。

　萊對此有點困惑。

　好不容易挨到能夠單獨相處互相凝視彼此的時刻, 巴里輕笑著提問。

 

「欸、你做過最壞的事情是什麼？」

「壞事？」

「對。放心, 我不會說溜嘴的。如果你不願意的話, 不說也沒關係」

「？」

 

　辯說自己只是純粹好奇的巴里讓萊輕皺了眉頭, 認真想著既然可愛的情人都這麼說了・・・。

 

「除了這個以外, 我還真想不出來呢・・・」

 

　稍微想了ㄧ下的萊邊這麼說著邊在巴里白細的頸項上落下一吻。

 

「・・・萊」

 

　巴里喚著萊的聲音帶了幾分責備, 萊收起笑臉換上認真的表情。

 

「抱歉, 這玩笑太沒品了。・・・・・・壞事嗎。之前我搭公務車去買Big Belly Burger・・・。不過我是用自己的錢買的, 沒有用到稅金」

 

　最後慌忙補上的但書聽起來多少像藉口, 巴里覺得這樣的萊可愛極了。

　真是個正直的市長呢。

 

「還有・・・啊, 明明是重要的餐會, 可是對方的態度實在太差, 所以我裝病提早結束餐會。重要的市政我卻讓個人情緒走在前面, 身為市長不應該這樣對吧？」

 

　帶點自嘲般自言自語的同時, 露出丟臉似地苦笑的萊讓巴里覺得好心疼。

　叫人怎能不愛這個男人？

　為讓對方安心, 巴里笑開著搖了搖頭。

 

「一點也不。除了萊以外沒人能當中城市長。因為你是大家的英雄啊」

「巴里ー」

 

　溫柔的話語讓萊的眉頭皺了起來, 這其實是他開心時的反應。

　巴里輕輕笑吻上情人的額頭。

 

「欸、你知道嗎？另一個世界的你是個罪犯喔」

「什麼」

 

　巴里不顧萊的驚訝, 繼續說下去。

 

「而且是個不得了的惡棍喔。他叫寒冷隊長, 是連閃電俠都拿他沒辦法的超級反派喔！」

「冷隊?」

「寒冷隊長是個總是冷靜沉著地處事, 手持能將標的物全都凍結的冷凍槍犯案的罪犯」

 

　不知為何巴里的口氣有點洋洋得意, 這讓萊無論如何都無法一笑置之。

 

「哼・・・大家也都說我冷靜沉著」

 

　萊不滿地抗議讓巴里查覺他是在吃醋, 這讓巴里想要他想得不得了。

 

「對, 萊也是冰山美人喔」

「也是？　巴里・・・」

 

　就算是同樣的臉, 同樣的名字, 那也完全是個陌生人, 萊怎麼也無法忍受兩人寶貴的時間被浪費在興高采烈地談論其他男人上。

　而且, 竟然說『也是』？

　無論在什麼情況下, 比起自己, 巴里先想到那個男人是他無法容忍的。

　萊不發一語地將巴里壓倒在床上, 恨不得將之染紅般地吸住他的唇瓣。

 

「嗯・・・」

 

　從巴里鼻端漏出來的高音對萊而言動聽極了。繼續分開他的唇侵犯著他的口腔, 巴里的思考也開始一點一點地溶化。

　呼吸開始滯澀, 快被欲望浪潮吞噬的巴里在萊的耳邊低語。

 

「但我知道萊能有多熱情喔――」

「！」

 

　捲起惡作劇般笑容的巴里讓萊驚訝了那麼一瞬。

　但隨著橫陳在床單上的巴里緩緩張開雙腿邀請邊說著「來嘛？」, 萊發出一聲低吼, 撲向自己深愛的青年。

 

「壞孩子」

 

　萊邊笑著邊從巴里的頸子向下一路吻去, 一邊熟練地剝開他的衣服。

 

「因為萊是中城的英雄嘛。英雄當然要有死對頭啊・・・」

 

　因為興奮而潮紅的臉頰煽動著萊的情慾。

　不發一語, 迫不及待地挺腰索求、挑逗著萊的巴里的確散發著惡魔般的魅力。

　舔了舔唇, 萊用銳利的目光注視著巴里開了口。

 

「那我就給你這惡棍應得的懲罰吧」

 

　沙啞的聲音侵犯著巴里的耳, 傳來的話語則侵犯著他的腦。

　原來英雄與反派的關係是這麼情色・・・, 巴里終於弄懂自己的英雄角色扮演遊戲是怎麼回事。

再也不能用平常心看待超級英雄的故事了, 巴里有點遺憾地想著, 邊為了扮演好自己的角色而掛上惡作劇的微笑。


End file.
